Apprendre à se connaître
by ncisj2
Summary: Abby veut que l'équipe passe du temps ensemble. Abby étant Abby, cela se finit à jouer à 'dire la vérité' dans la cave de Gibbs. Le passé sera révélé, la vérité dite et des surprises pour tout le monde. Traduction de Getting To Know You de CruorLuna


'Abby veut que l'équipe passe du temps ensemble. Abby étant Abby, cela se finit à jouer à 'dire la vérité' dans la cave de Gibbs. Le passé sera révélé, la vérité dite et des surprises pour tout le monde'

«C'est trop cool Gibbs. Sérieusement. Tu ne peux pas juste dormir ici?»

«Je l'ai déjà fait Abbs» admit Jethro en riant. Abby Scuito l'avait toujours amusé avec ses manières excentriques et ce soir n'était pas un exception. L'équipe s'était réunie dans sa cave, la seule pièce où il pouvait se relaxer. Abby avait proposé l'idée depuis des mois, et maintenant que Kate était partie et qu'ils avaient un nouveau membre à accueillir, elle avait insisté en disant que c'était le meilleur moment pour le faire. Jethro n'était pas le plus sociable des hommes mais il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était normal que Ziva se sente acceptée par eux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris au début était pourquoi ils faisaient ça chez lui, mais après ça l'avait frappé: ils étaient probablement tous déjà allés les uns chez les autres plusieurs fois déjà.

«Où sont vos outils?» demanda Ziva David, la nouvelle recrue, avec un froncement de sourcils, tournant autour du bateau.

«Là-bas» Jethro pointa l'établi où la majorité de ses outils étaient, et Ziva suivi son regard. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux manières américaines et lui, avec ses habitudes excentriques n'aidait surement pas. Mais il trouvait ça drôle.

«Outils manuels?» Jimmy Palmer se mit à trembler sous le regard que lui lança Jethro à travers la pièce. Ducky avait amené son assistant avec lui pour essayer de l'intégrer au groupe, mais Jethro trouvait que se moquer de lui était trop amusant pour arrêter, et il semblait que Dinozzo aimait faire la même chose.

«Je pense que ça doit être trop cool de dormir dans un bateau» dit Abby avec enthousiasme, le répétant pour la vingtième fois en quelques minutes.

«Ouais mais tu dors dans un cercueil» souligna Tony. Abby lui jeta une chips en réponse. Elle, Tony, McGee et Ducky étaient tous assis dans la structure du bateau, appuyés contre les poutres, et Ziva et Palmer étaient debout, les regardants comme s'ils étaient fous. Leroy Jethro Gibbs était assis sous la voute de bois, à la tête du groupe. Autour d'eux se trouvait des bouteilles de bière vides et des paquets de chips, en dépit du fait qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis une demi-heure.

«Vous avez entendus?» demanda soudainement McGee, en se redressant. Jethro entendit le bruit de chaussures, des talons, au niveau de la cuisine, puis le bruit du frigo qui s'ouvre et se referme. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui apparut en haut des escaliers.

«Tu ne fermes toujours pas ta porte Jethro?»

«Et les bières sont toujours au même endroit, ce que tu as évidement découvert Jen» répondit-il. Il ignora les regards ébahis de l'équipe, excepté Ducky, face à l'arrivée du Directeur du NCIS. Jenny Shepard gratifia Ziva d'un bref câlin, étant de vieilles amies, et grimpa sans difficultés entre deux poutres, une bouteille de bière à la main, au niveau de Jethro. Il était légèrement surpris de la voir en jean et t-shirt mais ne le montra pas. Elle rencontra son regard et sourit légèrement, avant de lancer un regard mécontent à Tony, qui était assis à la droite de Jethro.

«Dinozzo!» aboya Jethro, sachant exactement la raison de son regard. Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris, et Jethro lui fit un signe de la tête «Bouge»

«Quoi?» demanda Tony, perplexe. Jethro haussa les sourcils.

«Bouge» répétât-il «C'est la place de Jen»

«Oh, désolé, Madame le Directeur» s'excusa Tony, toujours perplexe, il se leva et alla s'asseoir entre Abby et McGee. Jen regarda Jethro l'air amusé et un clin d'œil tout en s'installant à sa droite, entre lui et Ducky. Les autres les regardaient, apparemment choqués de ce changement, mais Jen ne semblait pas le remarquer, où si elle l'avait fait, elle l'ignora.

«C'est le même bateau que tu construisais i ans?» elle demanda curieusement, en ouvrant sa bouteille de bière puis le regardant. Il prit une gorgée de la sienne et secoua sa tête.

«Nan.» Il n'était pas d'humeur à partager.

«Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé?» Apparemment elle voulait qu'il partage.

«Brûlé»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Jen , l'air surprise. Dinozzo et Abby le regardèrent aussi stupéfaits, mais Ducky secoua la tête et regarda ses pieds. Jethro lança un regard à Jen, et vit ses yeux s'illuminèrent en comprenant «Tu lui avais donné le nom d'une de tes ex-femmes» ce n'était pas une question «Laquelle?»

«Tu sais très bien laquelle!» dit-il sèchement, mal à l'aise avec le fait que Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva et Palmer écoutaient la conversation.

«Tu aurais pu juste changer le nom.» souligna Jen, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Ça aurait rien changé. À chaque fois que je serait sortit avec, j'aurai pensé à Diane.

«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vendu alors?» elle sortit. Il rigola légèrement en l'entendant.

«Et voir quelqu'un d'autre dessus? Peu probable!»

«Tu t'en fichais de qui allait sur Diane» elle répondit. Il se mit à rire, après tout elle n'avait pas tord et son sens de l'humour lui avait manqué. Ducky se mit à rire légèrement aussi, et les autres les regardaient, confus, et aussi un peu impressionnés par l'audace de Jen.

«Pas tord» admis Jethro, levant sa bouteille. Jen la fit tinter contre la sienne en riant.

«Tchin!» répondit-elle «Alors, une raison particulière au fait que nous soyons tous ici?»

«Eh bien, tout le monde a été invité» dit-il «Toi, je ne sais pas»

«J'ai entendu que tout le monde se retrouvait ici et j'ai pensé à me joindre à la fête. Tu sais que j'aime bien te surprendre. Cela dit, je trouve que 'fête' était peut-être un peu trop optimiste de ma part.»

«Reste dans les parages, peut-être que ce sera mon tour de te surprendre» taquina Jethro

«Je ne vais pas retenir mon souffle»

«J'ai une idée!» Tout le monde se tourna vers Abby, qui était assise sur ses genoux, ayant l'air encore plus heureuse que d'habitude. Elle fit un signe à Ziva et Palmer pour qu'ils viennent dans le bateau avec eux.

«Ok Abbs, c'est quoi ton idée?» demanda Jethro, après que tout le monde soit assis.

«Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas au jeu 'apprendre à se connaître'?» demanda-elle. Elle fut accueillit par des visages neutres et elle leva les yeux au ciel «Vous avez vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent! C'est un peu comme jouer au jeu 'Action ou Vérité' sauf que c'est que des vérités et que c'est beaucoup plus marrant et que vous en apprenez plus à propos des autres. On pose chacun son tour une question et tout le monde doit y répondre, nous y compris»

«Ça ressemble à de la torture» commenta Jethro

«Ça à l'air amusant!» dit Palmer, l'air excité

«Ouais? Super Jimmy!» Abby sourit et tapa dans la main de Palmer «Ok, on est deux pour le moment, quelqu'un d'autre?»

«Compte pas sur moi!» dit Jethro, en se penchant en arrière

«Quoi?! Allez Gibbs!» Abby fit une moue «Ça va être génial!»

«Et si nous avions tous un laissez-passez?» intervint Jen. Sept paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et elle haussa les sourcils «Quoi?» demanda-elle sur la défensive «Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai jamais joué à ça avant? Les Directeurs ont étés jeunes aussi, vous savez»

«Je suis intrigué» dit Tony, sur un ton malicieux. Jethro et Jen le regardèrent avec le même regard et il blanchit «Désolé patron, désolé Madame la Directrice»

«Ne m'appelez pas Madame» dit Jen en roulant des yeux «Je ne suis pas aussi vieille!»

«Donc, qu'est-ce qu'un laissez-passez?» demanda McGee en regardant Jen puis Abby, clairement aussi perdu que Jethro, sauf que lui pouvait utiliser son age comme excuse.

«Ça veut dire que si vraiment, vraiment, vous ne voulez pas répondre à une question, on peut l'ignorer. Mais nous devons répondre à toutes les autres. Un laissez-passez par personne sonne bien, mais pas plus, c'est pas drôle sinon!»

«Très bien, je joue» dit Tony en haussant les épaules «Mais je pense que je vais utiliser mon laissez-passez pour ta question Abbs»

«Ne soit pas si ennuyeux Tony»

«Je joue aussi!» a déclaré McGee, ne voulant, de toute évidence, pas perdre la face devant Abby. Jethro sourit, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour admettre à quel point il tenait à elle.

«Je suis toujours prête à rire» dit Jen. Une fois de plus tout le monde la regardait et elle roula les yeux « ça pourrait devenir marrant très vite»

«Très bien, Directeur!» Abby sourit, se pencha et serra la main de Jen. Jen sourit à demi, l'air un peu surprise et regarda Jethro d'un air interrogateur. Il rit légèrement et haussa les épaules, en prenant une autre goulée.

«Ziva, et toi?» demanda l'italien, elle les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous.

«Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre toutes les règles, mais je vais essayer»

«Ducky?» demanda Abby en souriant.

«Et bien, pourquoi pas?» admit le docteur «je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun mal à ça»

«Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, docteur» fit remarquer Palmer, et Ducky lui lança un regard foudroyant.

«Très encourageant, merci, M. Palmer» dit-il sèchement

«Allez Gibbs, il ne reste que vous!» déclara Abby. Jethro sentait tous les regards se tourner vers lui et il se mit à contempler le bois au dessus de sa tête.

«Allez Patron, ça ne peux pas vous faire de mal!» ajoura Dinozzo

«Oui Patron, ça pourrait être amusant» dit McGee. Jethro le regarda puis regarda Tony et ils se turent. Ils avaient bien appris.

«Oh allez Jethro!» dit Jen, l'ai convaincu «Pas de secrets entre collègues. D'ailleurs, sauf si tu as quelque chose à cacher, ça ne devrait pas beaucoup t'importer!» Il lui lança un regard, elle vit qu'elle souriait. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à un défi.

«Très bien» dit-il, et Abby et Tony poussèrent des cris de joie.

«Super!» s'exclama Abby «Euh, qui veut commencer?»

«Moi»


End file.
